The 6 Guardians
by jutino17
Summary: My 4th story!


The image  
(love)  
THE SIX GUARDIANS -(1)-  
(English version)  
rated PG13

Intro:Riot, 3 days Grace

The water was still, everything was calm. the only thing that stood out was Rock Wood High.

"Get over here you!" these 4 words broke the silence. "its been 2 years since 8th grade and you still haven't changed!" they both stood there eyes locked in their best stance. "shiagyugan! lets see if you can beat me now!" one of the boys yelled. " so what if you use that, i saw it too! kiagyugan!" the other boy said. "Jutino, Kai stop!" a girl yelled. "chidorigan" "rasindori" BOOM!!! they hit.

Jutino flew over into the school's window, Kai flew into the school's wall. Jutino got up and walked over to Kai. "Okay,i think thats enough" Jutino said. The next day Jutino was on his way home from school and said to himself 'i better get something to eat. i spent most of the other day asking questions, no one told me anything. does that mean he's in town?!'

Jutino went and got some food, while he was there he saw Kai. "Yo, Kai. What are you doing here?" Jutino asked. "Eating, with my friends" Kai replied. "can you help me train?" Jutino asked. "no i cant im busy, why don't you go ask Yuki." Kai said. So jutino Went to a warehouse and heard a voice. "hi, im Ichiji" He said. "your the one who hurt my sister?" Jutino asked. "thats next victim is you!" Ichiji yelled. Ichiji then charges at Jutino but Jutino reacts and jumps away. Jutino then yells, "secret art of the guardians: infinite ice storm devastation!" it missed. "what kind of move was that? either it sucks or you cant aim!" Ichiji yelled. he tried to charge at Jutino but ice grabbed his legs! "Your the one who sucks. I can use all the water and ice in the world." Jutino said. Jutino walks over to Ichiji and yells, "6tri-grams attack! 2palms, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, 124, 361, 722, 1444 palms!"

"Jutino! Are you in here?" A familiar voice called out. "Yes, who's there?" Jutino asks. Then he sees Kai,Yuki,and Ryuu. They went back to camp and Jutino says, "here, we have a mission from the president. Here is the message he sent." "Okay,here our your squads, team 1 Jutino Yazuka, Kai Yazuka, and Yuki Yazuka. Team 2 Ryuu Vollfeild, Takeshi Vollfeild, and Obata Heartnet. team 3 Kentaro Yabuki, Lag Seude, and Shinto Yabuki. I've given Jutino the mission and he is the leader of this mission."

"Why cant i be leader?" Ryuu asked. "Because team 3 are state, team 2 are region, and we are world Guardians." Kai says. "Exactly, now the main objective is to capture the rest of Ichiji's gang with the least amount of deaths. First we have to track them down and arrest them then find a safe location to await further orders."Jutino commanded. "Wait! Is there any way for us to move up a rank?" Kentaro asked. "If you do well on this mission there is a possibility of everyone to move up. Now thats enough questions lets go!"Jutino yelled. "Yes sir!" Team 3 yells." hey Kai, Yuki, come here. Don't you get annoyed of team 3?" Jutino asks. "Sometimes, but i just try to ignore them. Besides the draft is next week so they cam be on someone else's team" Yuki replies.

After that conversation, they headed off to the mission site. Just as they got there 3 of Ichiji's men came out the forest. Teams 1 and 2 jumped ahead and kept running. Ichiji's men tried to chase them but Shinto stopped him and said "I'm your opponent." Kentaro and Lag ran ahead and caught up with Jutino. "Common guys lets kill this runt." One of the men said. "Fire Style: Fire Wind!" Shinto yells. Two of the men jumped just as the blast came, but one didn't and it cost him a lot of blood. The man looked down at his arm and saw that it was cot in half! "W-What did you do to me. Y-You freak." the man yelled. "The wind has a mixture of fire, gasoline, swords, and energy. I'm actually surprised that your arm is still there." Shinto replied. The men charged at Shinto but a sword came and killed one of the men. Shinto looked around and saw Kentaro standing there with 2 swords on his back. "Kentaro! Come here." Shinto yelled.

Kentaro jumps down and says, "Jutino sent me. he said when we kill them take them back to the base." "Well lets kill them." Shinto Replies. "You think you can kill us that easily? well you better look out!" A man said. The other man activated a curse mark and ran 3times faster than he did and kicked Shinto into 3 trees. Kentaro jumped up and yelled, "sword style: electric swords devastation!" Kentaro.

Outro: Until the end, Breaking benjamin.

The image  
(love)  
THE SIX GUARDIANS -(2)-  
(English version)  
rated PG13

The blast hit and killed a man. "2 down 1 to go." Shinto said. "Wait!" Jutino yelled. "The Kekekage wants us back in the village ASAP!"Jutino said. "Why does he want us?" Kentaro asked. "The Guardian Exams."Jutino replied. "But...were already guardians." Shinto yelled. "True, if you compete you move up a rank. Kai, Yuki, and I will be proctors. The Kekekage will explain once we get there now lets go!"Jutino replied. They all jumped up and within seconds they were gliding through trees. "Just for the info. The leaf,fire,wind,earth,water,and sand villages will be competing. Also their is a total of 200 guardians competing so don't think your a shoe-in. When i was taking the exam i lost in round 4."Jutino said. "How many rounds are there?"Ryuu asked. "7rounds. rounds 1and2 are test. 3-5 are fights, and 6and7 are hunts."Jutino replied. "did you become guardian?" Ryuu asked.

"Of course i did im not a retard. its not just about if you win or lose, its about 6 things: 1) strategy, 2) Energy, 3) skills, 4) how far you get, 5) if you win or lose, 6) how far you get. thats why were called the 6 guardians."Jutino replied. "Oh. so i should use as little energy as possible?" Obata asks. "Well you should use a strategy+little energy+good moves-your demon." Kai replies. They reached the gate and were met by the president, kekekage, and 4 country guardians.

One of the guardians says, "Jutino-sama, 2/5 villages have arrived thats a total of 200/500 city guardians here. the problem is all space left in the hotels can only hold 400 people." "well take out 2 villages and make them bring 100 people only!" Jutino commanded. "Yes sir!"the 4 guardians yelled. Jutino then said to the other. "Now you guys exams start tomorrow at 3:00. you should wake up at 11:30 because you have to be at the academy for the sign-ups at 1:00." They all went to a training field and practiced strategy." anyway what time is it?" Kai asked. "12:15...aww man were late to teach that class of house guardians!" "oh, i almost forgot. lets go." Yuki said.

they went to the academy and taught them about energy, strategy,attacks,and blocking. When they came out and a student said, "can i join the exams?" "No you cant. the exam is only for city guardians to become state." Kai said. "aww man. i wanted to be a state."the kid said. "dont worry i graduated the academy when i was 10. im sure you can too."yuki said. "but im 12"the boy said in a calm voice. 'you woouldnt think???' "oh well with a little practice you can graduate by next month." Kai said. the boy ran back inside the academy and Jutino said, "what time is it Yuki?" "2:45. well lets go see if theres a new mission." Yuki replied.

So they went to the Guardian exam arena and a proctor asked, "can any of you help clean the arena for round 5?" "...Sure ill help. we will all help."Yuki said. so jutino helped with rounds 1-3, Kai helped rounds4-6, and Yuki fixed up round7.

They finished at midnight. they went home and went to bed and jutino said, "tomorrow is a big day. lets wake up at 10:30." "sure."Kai and Yuki said quietly.

The image  
(love)  
THE SIX GUARDIANS -(3)-  
(English version)  
rated PG13

The next day began and Jutino, Kai, and Yuki woke up at 11:06. Jutino said, "hurry up guys we told the team to meet us at the training field at 11:30!" So they got dresses as fast as possible in a proctor uniform. Jutino put his headband on his leg, Yuki put hers on her forehead, and Kai put his hanging from his belt. They went to the training field at 11:25 and Kai said, "okay all we have to say is, team1 patrol the village border, team2 check the buildings and tell every participant to wake up, and team3 escort the kekekage and the president around until 12:30. Remember to come to the academy at 1:45 for the sign-ups." "Well remember." Ryuu said.  
They all teleported to their stations and Jutino asked Kai, "How far do you think they'll get?" "Maybe round5 and Ryuu round6." Kai said. "i think round4 and Obata round5." Yuki replied. "well lets goto academy and see if they need help." Jutino said.

When they got to the academy the proctor for the 2nd test said, "Kai can you go to Kekekage's room and get more paper?" Kai started to run to the room. "Hey Jutino can you get some pencils for the test?" The proctor for the exam asked. Jutino ran to his house. "Hey, Yuki can you help us move these desk for the 1st round?" Another proctor asked.

Then at 1:30 around 400/500 guardians were at the academy waiting in line to sign-up. But this year theres a twist. You have to be no older than 16 and no younger than 11. After they herd this 100 people had to leave and 50 had to be killed for trying to hurt the president. so at 2:55 there was a total of 300 people waiting for those 5minutes to pass by.  
Then Jutino says, "Congratulations you are the 300 chosen to possibly become Region Guardians! You may now follow Kai to the testing zone which is monitored so if you cheat you fail the Exams. Rounds 1-3 are test, round 1 has 5 questions, rond2 has 3, and round3 has 10questions." Then they followed Kai to the testing zone. By the time round 2 was over there was 250 people left. So round3 started and within 30minutes 25people failed. "20minutes left." the proctor said. A kid then said, "theres only 8 questions on here." "because, the last 2 are oral." the proctor replies. 20minutes later time ran out.  
Question number9 was to make a clone., People failed that. Number 10 was if you don't think you'll make it leave now. Then when round4 started there was 200people left.

When they got to the arena Jutino stood up and said, "I'm your proctor for this round and the next. At the end of this round 100 of you will leave the arena. we picked your names randomly, even i don't know whose fighting. Okay, i think ive talked enough, time to fight!" Then Kai said to Jutino, "Ill bet 20ryo that Ryuu is gonna win the exams." "Okay ill bet 20ryo that Obata will win the exams." Jutino replied. Then everyone stared at the screen and it said...  
Match One: Ryuu Vollfeild .V.S. Obata Heartnet! "Are you fucking kidding me" Jutino said while Kai is laughing. "Ill tear you in half!" Ryuu yelled "A dead man cant win so if i were you I'd quit." Obata said. "Sand clone!" Obata yelled. "Water clone!" Ryuu yelled. "Okay now. MATCH ONE OF ROUND4: Ryuu vs Obata! BEGIN!" Jutino yelled.

The image  
(love)  
THE SIX GUARDIANS -(4)-  
(English version)  
rated PG13

Ryuu jumped back and up the wall and yelled, "secret art: claw strike!" He suddenly grew 2 large claws on each hand and ran down the wall towards Obata. Obata tried desperately to escape the claws but they were too fast! Obata kicked Ryuu in his energy point and fell to his knees.

"I won't lose now!" Obata yelled. It was a clone and poofed away. Two clones appeared behind Ryuu and kicked him forward then Obata kicked him up and yelled, "Secret Art: Sword Strike!" Two hundred swords flew everywhere, half hit Ryuu. He was stuck on the ceiling and bleeding, "Damn!" Ryuu yelled. 'What can I do?' he thought

Obata jumped up and put his sword on Ryuu's neck and said, "Think fast." It was a clone!  
(Note: im skipping the rest of this chapter so stay tunned for chapter 5-7!  
chapters 5-10 will be finished by August 20, 2009.)

The image  
(love)  
THE SIX GUARDIANS -(5)- Shinto's time to shine  
(Original version)  
rated PG13

"Damn it! Ryuu w-won? Shinto said.  
"I didn't think he could pull it off" Jutino said as he paid Kai his 20 ryo.  
"he's excelled in fighting but he's still no chance against Shinto."Kai said.

MATCH 2: SHINTO YABUKI |V.S| SHUN YUKI!

Both of them jumped down to the arena. "your shun huh? well your going down and not only losing...but dying!"Shinto yelled.  
"Match 2...BEGIN!"Jutino said.

Shun drew his sword and charged at Shinto. He dodged the attack but Shun teleported behind Shinto in half a mili-second. 'What speed he has!''

Shinto quickly made a sword shield around him. (The same as in chapter1.) Shun ran faster around him and cut in towards him, grabbed his head and threw him to the wall. Then twisted Shinto's arm and kicked it backwards, it broke Shinto's arm. 'I cant do anything with him near me.' Shinto said to himself. "Kage Bushin!" Shinto yelled and made 3 clones. Shun threw a kunai at the one in front running at him. One came up behind shun and kicked him up.

Another one came above him and cut Shun's face. The real Shinto jumped up and kicked Shun where he was cut then Shinto threw a kunai at Shun's arm. the kunai missed but made multiple kunai come at Shun! Shinto jumped on Shun for 59seconds pinning him but just before the 60 count Shun broke out. Shun then used his secret technique on Shinto's arm that was broken. While Shinto was falling he hit Shun in the head with a sword.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9...18,59,60!"Jutino yelled. DING DING DING! "Both Guardians are knocked out so as a result both of them will continue in round 7 but will not compete in rounds 5and 6." Jutino continued.  
The screen said: ROUND 4 COMPLETE.

Everyone went out side and Kai said, "congratulations, You are the last remaining Guardians! Tomorrow we will finish the exams so rest up and be here tomorrow at 4:30. If your late you lose your match." "Good night." Yuki said.

(NOTE: Please join the story or give me help. PLEASE! Thank You. ^_\\\ )

The image  
(love)  
THE SIX GUARDIANS -(6)- Special chapter  
(Original version)

rated PG13

Kai: Hi, today we are going to do something different before the exams end.

Yuki: Now we are going t answer some questions that have been asked . #1: "How long are the exams? -gaarafan17- " well until chapter 8.

Jutino: #2: "...How many chapters are in the series? -jeff23-" 20 ...#3: "How old is everyone? -gameg12- "

Yuki: I'm 16, Jutino 17, Kai 18. Ryuu and Shinto are 13, Kentaro and Obata are 12, and every one else are different ages. Oh the Kekekage is 37 and the President is 35.

Kai: Can any of you reading this help us out by joining or giving us ideas for after the exams? New outro: Blackened, Metallica

Kekekage: Here is a Spoiler alert!!!!!!! Final4 in the exams are: Ryuu, Kentaro, Shun and Shinto! then we don't know who wins those. --But anyway here is the president.

President: Thats all we have for this chapter but next chapter is the most exciting chapter so far! CHAPTER GUIDE:

* Chapter 7: Exams  
* Chapter 8: Ceremony  
* Chapter 9: village intruders!?  
* Chapter 10: fight  
* Chapter 11: funeral  
* Chapter 12: mission  
* Chapter 13: mission  
* Chapter 14: Special Chapter

Everyone: BYE READERS!

Kai&Jutino: Metallica rules!


End file.
